Beyond Darkness
by InsightM
Summary: When the Guardians of Light struggle to keep up the continuous darkness, the Traveler no longer can sustain the abilities it has had previously. Ghost cease to exist and can no longer be powered by the Traveler. The Vanguards at the tower struggle to fight back. As a lasts resort, they begin to make 6-man Fireteams. This is just the story of one, and the beginning of a legacy.
1. Beginning Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**First story I've ever written. Hopefully it goes well. Probably a lot of spelling errors because I type pretty fast but decently accurate. Also having to use an out-of-site editor will blow. Hope you enjoy, whomever may be reading.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Start

The Titan walked down the steps leading to the Vanguard's main hall. Passing another Guardian along the way. He nodded. The bite of the cold winter had just started to set in. Leaving a tired and dreary state over everyone. Perhaps it had been because Light was losing the fight to the Darkness. Maybe it was the deaths of their fallen comrades. Maybe it was just the weather. The Titan lost himself in thought, only to be interrupted by Commander Zavala's voice.

"Michael." He said. The Titan shot his dark brown eyes to Zavala. "Take a seat." Michael looked down at the seat. He took a seat, releasing all his weight into it. After all, it had been quite the patrol mission he had been on recently. He ran his fingers- or at least attempted to- through his buzz-cut hair. His dark brown skin riddled with drops of sweat, even after such a long period of time of being off the field. Despite that, the Guardian's interest was piqued when he was called here.

"You called me here..?" Michael spoke out, breaking the silence and the low whistle of the harsh winds.

"Yes, uh…" Cayde said, looking over at the other two Vanguards from the left side of the table. "I'll cut to the chase; we need a Fireteam." He said.

"Okay… you haven't gathered one yet?" Michael asked.

"We unfortunately slash fortunately haven't had enough time. Commanding people, helping the wounded, getting other Fireteams together…" Ikora started, her eyes in a serious state. "We need you to start it." Michael wiped the sweat that had started working his way down his brow.

"I have to scout the people? Easy enough." Michael tried to progress the conversation as quick as possible. He knew that the Vanguards had places to be and he knew that he had to get back to the field to help as much as possible.

"Except… this is different." Cayde began. Everyone's attention focused to him. "We need…"

"…Six people." Zavala ended. Michael's eyes grew into a confused state. Six people? There had only been a maximum of four at one point. To group 6 guardians together, and send them out into the field?

"May I ask why?" He replied.

"This is a shot in the dark for us," Ikora started. "we're hoping that six people may increase the chances of Guardians not being torn to shreds in the field."

"And the reason we called on your Michael was because you show excellent skill in terms of battle and leadership. Now, we're not asking you to be the leader exactly but to…" Zavala replied to Ikora's statement. "…get one together." Michael nodded. His thoughts still fixated on the whole "six man team" thing.

"We hope you understand." Ikora added.

"So… who exactly am I looking for?" Michael replied.

"Well preferably," Zavala started. "Two hunter, two Titans, and two Warlocks. For balance. Preferably one of each subclass. Sunsinger, Voidwalker, Defender, Striker, Gunslinger, Bladedancer. Again, preferably." The odds were quite low that Michael would find a perfect team who would be skilled in all of those subclasses. Assuming that they picked him because he was skilled for those subclasses, Defender Titan could be knocked off the list.

"So, let me get this straight. My job is to find six skilled guardians who master each of those subclasses to fulfill a six-man Fireteam?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Cayde replied.

"Just me?" Michael retorted.

"Listen," Zavala started. "we're not in the shape to start arguments about your capabilities. We brought you here and asked this of you for a reason. Not because we are desperate, which, admittedly, we kinda' are, but because we believe that you can do this. And we believe that this Fireteam will be successful." Michael nodded. He stood up.

"Alright," he said. "You can count on me." He grabbed his CydoniaAR-3 which he had laid alongside the table and put it on his back.

"Good, we're starting to need people who we can count on." Zavala said as Michael walked out. As he walked out he shook his head and chuckled.

"Now where am I going to find 5 people?" He mumbled.

**Author's note: This first bit was pretty short in my opinion. But it's just the prologue so you'll definitely will be seeing more in terms of length, detail, all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like, subscribe, comment, +1- nah, I'm just kidding. You can leave a review and tell what you thought of it, dislike it or whatever, it's really up to you. But expect more soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Encounter

The frozen grass made a firm crunch as the Titan set his first foot off of his jumpship. Winter's fury had grown since his last time in the Cosmodrome. Snow had come in much harder and the air had become extensively colder. The nighttime gave the area an eerie feel, the fog setting in and deterring vision. Anyone who happened to be in the Cosmodrome could barely see the sky. Maybe not even being able to see the Aurora Borealis which had started to light up parts of the area. Michael sighed as he looked around the barren remains. Starting this patrol marked his fiftieth time coming here. The same dreary looks as always. Keeping the Vanguards' request in mind, Michael started to complete his usual route. He figured that if he _were _to find anyone in the field, he would be able to observe their skills. Either that, or report their dead body to the Tower.

Michael wearily took his first step, readying his Cydonia for any possible threats. He looked around, cautiously watching any possible hiding locations for Fallen, maybe even Hive. The fog had started to increase in density, so he had to make sure that he always kept his guard up, although there wasn't much to keep his guard about. The area was mostly just cleared out land, with the occasional debris of a rocket or plane of sort, or an old communication area. The occasional gunshot in the distance always kept Michael on his toes. He hoped that if those shots were fired by Guardians, it was a shot to end the fight.

Michael continued his route; a figure-eight where he just passed the Forgotten Shore, curved and continued on for about a mile or so. Towards his first loop, he heard what sounded like a form of communication between two people. The Guardian crouched down. Trying to slow his breathing down and focus primarily on the sounds he had just heard. He listened for a second… chittering. These individuals were most definitely Fallen. The Titan looked around to see where the sounds were coming from. He pinpointed their location, as he moved closer to the sounds more of the area started appearing out of the fog. The Fallen seemed to be behind a structure, a building of some sort. Michael slowly crouch-walked up to the wall, taking cover behind it, he looked around the corner. He could make out 4 shapes. To him it looked like a Vandal, and two Dregs. The fourth shape was a Guardian, dead on the ground. The Vandal dug his blade out of the Guardian's chest and sheathing it. Michael shook his head and sighed quietly. Michael readied his Cydonia for battle.

He peeked around the corner again. All that was behind were the two Dregs… The Vandal must have run off. Michael cornered his cover sticking up his weapon, aiming directly one of the threats back. Just as he began to pull his trigger, a figure emerged from the fog to his left. The Vandal, which had apparently not run off, raised his blade and swung at the Titan. Michael brought up his Cydonia to block, knocking it out of his hand and making a very loud _cling_. The sound alerted the Vandal's other two allies. Luckily, they were not loaded with Shock Pistols, or else that would have been the end of the Guardian. Instead, they were equipped with daggers. Michael backed up. He was not in a good position, that much was very clear.

"Dammit…" He said under his breath. The three hostiles approached Michael. He had to figure out a way to kill them all and not get annihilated at the same time. His Cydonia was too far away, and he didn't have a secondary weapon. If he ran up for a punch, he would get to close, and he would get attacked but the other enemies. His only option was to let it play out. One of the Dregs started to approach Michael. The Titan put up his fists in a position to fight. The Dreg swung his dagger at him. Instead of going for a risky block, Michael dodged to the left and let the Dreg's swing play out. The Dreg's momentum propelled him forward, and his dagger fell into the cold ground. The mud slowly froze the dagger, and it got stuck into the grass. Michael saw a chance and took it, he pushed the Dreg away- who was trying to pry his dagger out of the ground- and used all of his strength to grab the dagger himself. Luckily, being a Titan meant he had an immense amount of capabilities in terms of physical applications. Michael readied the dagger to fight back, although the Dreg had retreated to his friends. Michael took a risk. He flipped the dagger over to where the blade was in his palm. He arched his arm back, and then threw it at the Dreg which he had just encountered. The knife went straight into the Dreg's neck, sticking out of it like a nail on a wooden board. The Dreg grabbed for his throat with his hands, blood pouring out of his wounds. The Dreg fell to his knees, hit the ground, and then died.

His two allies looked down at their fallen comrade. They both were stunned for a second. Michael saw an opening and took it. The Guardian rushed forward, pushed the Vandal away with all his might, and then proceeded to attack the other Dreg. He rushed at the Fallen, and tackled him as hard as he could. Both fell to the ground, the Dreg's dagger was knocked away. Both of the individuals quickly came to the realization of whoever grabbed the weapon would have the upper-hand. Michael and the Dreg both crawled towards it. A scuffle broke out, in the midst of it one managed to grab the dagger. _Shk. _The Guardian sunk the dagger straight into the head of the Dreg. Michael took a sigh of relief, although another instance was just about to begin. The Vandal, which he had forgotten about, grabbed Michael by the shoulder. The Vandal brought the sword up to his neck without hesitation. Just about when he was going to slice Michael's neck clean open, a shot came out of nowhere. The Vandal's blood splattered Michael's body, and the Vandal's body hit the ground with a heavy _thud_. The Guardian rubbed the left side of his neck which was slightly bleed from the Vandal's sword. Michael fell back and sat down, processing the encounter that just happened.

"Little too close from comfort there, mate?" A voice said, with a very strong British accent. Michael looked around. In front of him stood a Warlock, with a smoking Mos Ganon III in his hand. Michael shook his head.

"Very close." He replied. The Warlock reached a hand out, and helped Michael up.

"Good thing I intervened." The other Guardian said, "or else your blood would be painting the area red." Michael nodded as he looked behind him. Three dead Fallen, less to deal with in the future he thought. Fallen blood painted the ground as if an artist took his hand which was covered in paint and threw it against a canvas, with the occasional drop of red blood. The Warlock looked around as well.

"At least you got two of the buggars." He said.

"Yeah," Michael replied coldly. "at least."


End file.
